


Acclimatisation - We’re Not Really Going to Mention This One Are We?

by DeviantXen



Series: Acclimatisation [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Precious Baby Charlie, Sickfic, Still Awesome Boyfriend Matteusz, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: Day Two of Charlie's Acclimatisation. With his cold gone, Charlie wakes up feeling surprisingly ok, except he isn't...not really...In which Charlie wants to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.





	

**Part Three**  
  


The familiar and incessant beeping of the alarm clock woke Charlie from his slumber. It was once again time to get up and get ready for school, an activity he had become rather fond of since moving to Earth. Although there were schools of Rhodia, the prince himself had been home schooled by the finest of tutors, who were also the most boring of people and thus made the whole idea of education quite a dull one. There was quite a lot about Earth that he ashamedly preferred to his home planet and one of those things was his ability to choose his own partner, whom of which was currently lying in bed beside him, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Charlie took a deep breath, noticing the lack of obstruction in his nostrils which told him that the common cold part of his Acclimatisation had passed. Each illness never really lasted long, but they hit hard so suffering tended to be quite literal. Except today, today nothing felt wrong. Charlie was surprised actually, his nose was clear, his head didn’t feel foggy, nor did his muscles ache like they were twice as heavy as they should be. But surely there must have been more than one common human ailment, it couldn’t have been all over already?  
  
“How are you feeling Charlie?” Matteusz asked, his accent thicker with the heaviness of sleep still attached to it. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at the view of his slightly dishevelled boyfriend who made his mornings so much brighter. He never expected waking up to a loved one beside you to feel this good.  
  
“Fine…surprisingly fine,” Charlie sat himself up, still able to smell the remnants of the VapoRub from the night before, still clinging to his chest.  
  
“Oh?” Matteusz raised an eyebrow. It was all well and good if maybe it was over, but the way Quill had explained it seemed like it was all going to get much, much worse before it was going to get better. Maybe she was wrong, after all this was a totally different planet. “Well I guess that is good.”  
  
“Yeah,” Charlie agreed. He wasn’t going to complain. After a few stretches to warm up his tired muscles, Charlie got out of bed and started his morning routine with everything going about regularly. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and then began to get dressed.         
  
He was halfway into buttoning up a fresh shirt when suddenly something felt really off. Charlie clutched at his abdomen when it painfully clenched and staggered backwards till his back hit the wall. Matteusz, who had one leg in a pair of jeans, caught sight of Charlie and hopped his way over to him, not really caring how stupid he looked.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked, frantic, placing a comforting hand on Charlie’s shoulder and ducking his head so he could see the discomfort on the much smaller boys face.  
  
“I…it feels like I have cramps,” Charlie said, not really knowing how else to explain this weird feeling that was increasingly getting more and more uncomfortable.  
  
“I think I know what this is…” Matteusz uttered. “You might want to go the bathroom.”  
  
“What?” Charlie looked up, confused.  
  
“Trust me,” the Pol said, ushering his puzzled boyfriend towards the bathroom. He was sure Charlie was going to hate this so much, considering how easily grossed out he was. Matteusz’s intuition paid off as he heard some very strange words coming from inside the bathroom after a few seconds of Charlie being in there alone. They were words that he most certainly did not recognise and he was sure that everyone on the planet (except maybe Quill) would not recognise. Despite his lack of shirt, Matteusz stood outside the bathroom door, almost like he was standing guard to protect what was left of his boyfriend’s dignity. That and he was sure the smaller blonde was going to need some kind of moral support to get him through this.  
  
“This is horrible Matteusz! Horrible! Horrible! Horrible!” Charlie whined from behind the door.  
  
“Are you alright in there?” Matteusz called back, lazily crossing his arms over his bare chest and propping a foot up against the wall.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do you want me to come in?”  
  
“No, no, no, definitely not. No one needs to see this. I don’t even want to see this.”  
  
“Don’t worry Charlie, it’s just a natural thing.” Matteusz was glad that the Rhodian couldn’t see his face right about now as he couldn’t help but grin, just a little bit.  
  
“This is _not_ natural, there is nothing natural about this!”  
  
Matteusz had tried desperately to hold it in, but he really couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. He loved Charlie to pieces but wow he could be so overdramatic.   
  
“Are you – are you laughing at me?”  
  
“No of course not,” Matteusz said, quickly clearing his throat to hide the sound. As if on cue to the sound of Charlie’s misery, Quill made her way upstairs with her usual disdainful expression.  
  
“What is all this racket about?”  
  
“It is just another illness thing,” Matteusz answered. “Nothing to worry about.”  
  
“Is that Quill?” Charlie’s voice carried between the two rooms.    
  
“Oh I’m not worried, it just he sounds like he’s really suffering in there. I want to see.” She smirked, trying to get round the excruciatingly tall human.  
  
“No, don’t let her in Matteusz!”  
  
“I’m not going to,” the Pol answered, blocking the doorway even more. It didn’t take long for Quill to give up on the notion, it seemed the annoying human’s loyalty to the prince outgunned her intimidating nature. She could almost respect that.  
  
“Fine, I’ll leave you to whatever it is you are doing in there _prince,_ just hurry up otherwise you will be late for school,” Quill scoffed and made her way back down the stairs. She had a coffee to finish and some virtual cats to feed.  
  
It felt like an eternity until Charlie deemed that it was safe enough for him to leave the bathroom without risking a catastrophic event that would surely kick his first speech off the pedestal for being his most embarrassing moment. Truly, he had never felt more traumatised by excrement disposal in his entire life. He was so glad they had nothing like this back on Rhodia.  
  
“You look sort of traumatised,” Matteusz remarked.  
  
“I thought it would never end…I thought I’d be trapped in there forever,” Charlie muttered, eyed wide and face a faint shade of green. It didn’t help that the bathroom was quite the small room. He wished he had the cold back. He much preferred dealing with a runny nose and excessive sneezing than this _,_ hell he’d much rather be _dying_ than dealing with this.  
  
The pair headed downstairs after finishing the task of getting dressed. Quill didn’t even try to mask the smirk that splayed across her face as she saw the truly distraught expression the prince carried himself. It served him right. If she was going to have to suffer with these damn headaches, she wanted to at least know it was worth it. Charlie perched himself on one of the dining chairs, feeling damn right sorry for himself while Matteusz once again made himself useful by making breakfast. It was the least he could do considering Charlie had been kind enough to let him stay.  
  
“Took you long enough, prince,” Quill remarked, gliding out of her own seat to head upstairs.  
  
“Where are you going?” Charlie asked.  
  
“To the bathroom, some of us need to use it too, Charles,” she quipped.  
  
“You probably don’t want to use it for a while,” the Rhodian warned, feeling his face heat up. Quill brushed him off and continued up regardless, saying that whatever he had been doing in there couldn’t be worse than what she had faced on the battlefield. Charlie stared down at the table for a good few minutes, till a glass of water and hand holding a small white tablet broke into view.  
  
“Take this, it should hopefully slow down the process so you won’t have to go as often,” Matteusz said.  
  
“As often? You mean this is going to happen again?” Charlie was mortified.  
  
“I am afraid so,” he replied. The prince groaned and then did as instructed, praying to the old Rhodian gods that he could at least go the entire day of school without having to dash to the bathroom. The others were surely going to laugh at him for this. Suddenly the idea of school felt a loss less appealing than usual. Waiting for the toast to finish, Matteusz went over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of water bottles and placed them inside Charlie’s rucksack.  
  
“Why so much water?” Charlie questioned, spinning the liquid in his glass just for something else to concentrate on.  
  
“Dehydration is pretty common when suffering from this,” Matteusz said. “I do not want you to get dehydrated.”  
  
The sound of high heels clopping down the stairs signalled the return of Quill.  
  
“Honestly I’m impressed prince, that use of chemical warfare was very remarkable, I generally thought I was going to pass out,” she said completely sincerely. Charlie just groaned, loudly, and buried his face against the cold surface of the table with noteworthy thud. Nope, he was never going to be able to show his face in public ever again. It was official.  
  
“Please kill me Matteusz,” Charlie muttered, voice muffled.  
  
“Death is not an option, prince. You have school to go to.”  
  
It was lunchtime and the Happy-Super-Best-Sparkle-Team were all sat around their usual table in the cafeteria eating lunch. Charlie was thankful that the previous three lessons had gone by without any issues other than the uncomfortable but bearable cramps in his abdomen.  
  
“So you’re not eating today huh, Charlie?” April quirked an eyebrow at Charlie who was using his arms as a makeshift pillow against the table.  
  
“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled. He had made a deal with Matteusz that he didn’t have to eat lunch today as long as he drank a lot of water and promised to eat properly when they got back home. The thought of food made his stomach churn when he knew exactly what was going to happen to it, besides maybe if he didn’t eat as much, there wouldn’t’ be as much to come out.  
  
“Someone’s grumpy,” Tanya grumbled, enjoying her cold pasta.  
  
“Wouldn’t you be if you were experiencing illness for the first time?” April added, sticking up for her best friend. She knew herself that she could turn into a bit of a bitch when she was ill.  
  
“What even _is_ wrong with you today? You don’t look sick,” Ram frowned, pointing his fork at the Rhodian prince. Charlie had refused to indulge their curiosity and so had Matteusz.  
  
“I can assure you that I most certainly am,” Charlie muttered, watching his boyfriend beside him eating a packet of crisps. Matteusz really seemed to like crisps.  
  
“Well what’s wrong then?” Ram pressed.  
  
“I’m not saying.”  
  
The challenge was on.  
  
"Well he’s not sneezing like yesterday, nor does he sound all blocked up,” Tanya deducted. He no longer had a cold, that much was certain. Charlie flinched at the hand that was unexpectedly pressed against his forehead and batted it away.  
  
“No fever either,” April added. Ram banged his fists against the table. Charlie pretended not to hear and thus didn’t react.  
  
“Probably not a headache either,” the athlete said. Just to make matters worse, the Rhodian prince suddenly felt that horrible spasm in his lower torso again.  
  
“Oh no…” he muttered under his breath, hastily springing up from his seat and darting from the cafeteria. Matteusz grabbed his still half full packet of crisps and hurriedly followed, leaving the trio to all look at each other in understanding.  
  
“Diarrhoea.” They all said in unison.

By the time Matteusz made it to the boy’s toilets, Charlie was already occupying a stall. The Pol hovered outside the only engaged door and continued to munch on his smoky-bacon flavoured snack.  
  
“You alright Charlie?”  
  
“Is there anyone else in here?”  
  
Matteusz had a quick look around the slightly dingy expanse and found that it was completely unoccupied by another living soul.  
  
“No, it is just us,” he replied, checking out the graffiti on one of the walls. Charlie sighed in relief. “You didn’t answer my question by the way.”  
  
“No I’m not alright Matteusz. I feel revolting. I am prince, I shouldn’t be squatting in a tiny cubicle covered in rude markings, expelling my bowels quicker than lightspeed. It is embarrassing and humiliating – and – and – it’s even worse that you’re in here with me _listening_ to this,” Charlie complained, exasperated. Matteusz swore it almost sounded like he was about to start crying.  
  
“Charlie–”  
  
“How can you humans deal with this? I’ve never been so ashamed in my life.”  
  
“Charlie–”  
  
“I…I don’t want you to think any less of me…”  
  
“Charlie!” Matteusz yelled before the Rhodian could continue. Yupp the prince was definitely crying now. “Charlie, just listen to me for a moment will you?”  
  
“I’m sorry…go on…”  
  
“I do not care if you dressed in a fine suit, smelling of cologne, or crapping faster than a hose, I love you. There isn’t anything that will change that. So please, stop worrying over something so stupid, because you are only going to make yourself feel worse.”  
  
The stall was silent for a few minutes as Charlie tried to gain composure from crying. He hadn’t meant to burst out into tears like that, it was just back on Rhodia everyone was so formal. Relationships were always built on flawlessness, so much so that it was deemed unthinkable to even share the same bathroom as your partner, even if you were intimate with them, and for royals or people of high importance, they weren’t even allowed to share a bedroom, because seeing someone just after awakening was discourteous. No one wanted to see anyone’s imperfections, it was just the way of the world. It had taken a surprising amount of mental configuration for Charlie to accept that humans were a lot less bothered by such things and for the most part, he had been okay with it. If anything, he had quite enjoyed sharing a bed with Matteusz, feeling his warmth beside him and his arms around him on those days that he felt lonely and insecure. He also enjoyed being able to brush his teeth alongside the Polish boy, because afterwards he would always give him a soft, minty kiss and then grin like it was a ludicrous action. He even enjoyed that one time they shared a bath, it had been a bit cramped, but he enjoyed it all the same.  
  
“I’m sorry Matteusz, I didn’t mean to doubt you. I just…I really don’t want to lose you,” Charlie said quietly. Matteusz was the only good thing he really had left in his tragic life, his light. Although he pretty much spent his days smiling and pretending that everything was ok and he was dealing, he really wasn’t, not inside. How could one ever be ok after losing their entire planet and civilisation?  
  
“You won’t lose me Charlie,” Matteusz promised.  
  
“I’m grateful,” the smaller blonde exhaled. “May I ask you a question? It’s been bugging me since I’ve been in here.”  
  
“Sure, go on.”  
  
“What is a glory hole?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
